Naufragos
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Cuando una terrible tormenta azota a la tripulación en el Nuevo Mundo, capitán y navegante se verán atrapados en una pequeña isla desierta... por tiempo indefinido. Que pasará con ellos? LuNa. Multicapítulo.


Hola todos!

Cuando el bichito de la inspiración nos pica, más vale que nos pongamos a aprovecharlo! Hay tantas coas que me gustaría escribir, y dibujar, pero bueno, a veces la vida se complica un poco y doy gracias de poder darme un tiempito para poder plasmar esto,

Será un fic multi capítulo del que no tengo aún idea de cuantos serán, pero tengo la idea general de a dónde quiero ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Náufragos<strong>  
><em>por Kaoru likes One Piece<em>

El nuevo mundo era fascinante para el capitán de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, no tenían ni unos minutos en ese mar y ya estaban surcando mares de fuego, viendo dragones, encontrando cabezas parlantes, en fin! Todo lo que hacía los elementos de una buena aventura para Monkey. D. Luffy.

Dicha excitación no era compartida del todo con algunos miembros de su tripulación quienes con un razonable sentido de auto conservación –del que su capitán carecía por completo- se horrorizaban al ver que cada nuevo peligro era más mortal que el anterior.

Una vez superada la primera isla de Punk Hazard se habían encontrado con temibles enemigos y lugares increíbles.

Y ahora se encontraba nuestra tripulación, navegando por aguas traicioneras, intentando maniobrar el Sunny por lo que parecía el comienzo de un espectacular tifón.

Los nervios de Nami estaban al límite, el viento venia de cualquier sentido, y tuvo que ordenar recoger las velas, no había caso tenerlas desplegadas ya que de no hacerlo, corrían riesgo de rasgarse o debido a la robustez del propio Sunny, acabar con voltear el barco.

La tripulación corría de una lado a otro, jalando líneas y asegurando aparejos, y llevaban así varias horas, sin miras a que la tormenta quisiera ceder.

"Oi Nami! Ya tengo hambre! cuando se acabará esta tormenta?" Chilló Luffy en un tono quejumbroso con una mezcla de ansiedad, hambre y tal vez, si te fijabas bien, un poco de preocupación.

Nami se aferró al barandal del piso superior donde supervisaba el mar y las acciones de la tripulación, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y se mordió el labio en desesperación, en verdad no lo sabía, y no es que la tormenta la hubiese pescado de improviso!

NO, por supuesto que no, había esquivado una tormenta, para caer en otra. Además, el mar embravecido se tornó oscuro y amenazante, el rugir de las olas y el viento apenas le permitía a la tripulación el escucharse los unos a los otros.

Estaban usando el motor de remos, y ni así parecían avanzar hacia ningún lado, totalmente frustrada Nami resopló "NO LO SE LUFFY! solo sujétate bien y no te vayas a caer!"

Y como si lo hubiese predicho – y quien sabe, tal vez así fue- las olas comenzaron a tomar altura, haciendo que Sunny montase olas de un alto increíble, hasta Luffy fallaba en encontrarle la gracia a todo aquello.

Y si bien Franky confiaba en su obra maestra, aferrado al timón como estaba se sentía preocupado, no porque el Sunny resistiera sino porque las olas no acabaran venciendo a la tripulación.

Y sucedió, sucedió que Nami volteó y divisó una ola que difícilmente pudiera clasificarse como tal, era como una montaña en movimiento, como una gran boca de agua que parecía que quería tragárselos enteros, y con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, aterrada, le gritó las órdenes a Franky que por los pelos los pusieron a salvo, pero cuando pensó que había pasado, sin que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta, toneladas de agua cubrieron la cubierta del Sunny, el barco se ladeó furiosamente, quedando prácticamente acostado sobre el mar en un momento.

Todos se aferraron –la vida se les iba en ello- aquellos que podían nadar preocupados por los que no podían hacerlo, barriles, tablones y otras restos comenzaron a caer a la mar.

Zoro se distrajo un segundo, solo uno, para ayudar a Chopper a brincar a salvo, suspiró y su ojo sano comenzó a escanear la cubierta que seguía totalmente ladeada.

Ahí estaban todos, Luffy hecho un nudo alrededor del mástil principal, Robin con cientos de brazos aferrada al barandal y ayudando a Nami de la misma manera, Brook estaba atado con una cuerda y no paraba de Yohoho-hear, aliviado, Zoro comenzó a pensar como podían lograr enderezar a Sunny para que no acabara hundido, pero Franky le ganó la mano en eso y se paró en la barandilla que tocaba el agua y con un grito violento de COUP the Burst hechó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que logró hacer que Sunny se sacudiera hacia el otro lado.

La tripulación en júbilo total comenzó a vitorear al cyborg, y Luffy alegre se soltó del agarre que tenía del mástil, para palmear al Robot en la espalda y sonreír como el idiota que era.

Nami por su parte sabía que la pelea no había acabado, se aproximó a la proa y comenzó a escanear el mar, sus ojos se ensancharon, un grito se ahogó en su garganta, no había tiempo, simplemente no lo había…

Y eso fue lo último que supo antes que todo se tornara negro.

Cuando el shock del golpe había pasado lo primero que pudo sentir Nami fue el espantoso dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su piel, el mar helado no la dejaba respirar, y a duras penas, pudo escupir el agua que amenazaba con arrebatarle su aliento.

Temblando de frio pudo notar que por alguna razón aún seguía a flote, estaba todo tan oscuro, sin luna, sin estrellas, solo oscuridad y un mar enfurecido que apenas se daba cuenta que se sentía aferrada por la cintura a algo, algo que la estaba sosteniendo firmemente contra un simple barril.

Y sintió a otra persona junto a ella, a ciegas, explorando con sus manos, enseguida notó un brazo, congelado, pero que simplemente le bastó con aferrarlo para saber de quien se trataba.

"Luffy!" su grito desesperado cayó en oídos sordos, y preocupada, siguió explorando con las manos hasta que notó que la cabeza de su capitán se encontraba sobre el barril, asi como la mitad de su cuerpo.

Estaba débil por la maldición de las frutas del diablo, pero aún no estaba totalmente inservible, tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo fuera del agua.

Nami en cambio, estaba sumergida hasta la cintura, donde lo único que la separaba del fondo del mar era el brazo de su capitán que la aferraba firmemente.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, ni tampoco pudo escuhar nada sobre el rugido del mar y el viento,

"Todosss! Donde están! Robin, Sanji-kun! Zoro!" sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente en la basta nada. "…Chopper, Usopp… Broook!" y nada mas le contestó que el inmenso vacío.

Se aferró a lo único que le quedaba, su vida y su capitán y luchó, luchó por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que los primeros rayos del sol tocaron el cielo, y se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada al barril y aferrándose como podía… ya no tenía fuerzas, y ya no podía hacer nada más que flotar a la deriva.

…

Un estruendo la sacó de su inconciencia y se despertó con un sobresalto, tosió agua que no dejaba de intentar meterse en su nariz y pudo por fin, ver que todo a su alrededor estaba claro. Flotaban sobre un mal azul con un cielo imposiblemente claro, ni una nube a la vista, miró a su alrededor y vio que se aproximaban a una pequeña isla.

"Luffy!" y no tuvo respuesta, lo tocó y lo notó frio, con los labios azules, la mano que tenía prácticamente anudada al barril tenía cortes y marcas de la áspera cuerda a la que se aferraba.

"Diablos idiota despierta! No puedo creer que puedas dormir en un momento así!" dijo con aparente enfado, pero claro que solo era apariencia, por dentro estaba aterrada… aterrada de que el no estuviera vivo.

Como pudo batió sus brazos para nadar hacia la costa, y la corriente hizo el resto, arrastrando al par hacia la arena, donde rompieron las olas y Nami prácticamente se arrastró, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y quitando a Luffy del peligro.

… y el idiota aún no despertaba.

"Diablos Luffy!" Le golpeó el pecho, una y otra vez, y finalmente, para su gran alivio, salió un chorro de agua de la boca del moreno como si de una fuente de agua se tratara.

Inmediatamente después Luffy comenzó a toser secamente y se incorporó, desesperado, como si hubiese recordado los eventos que habían sucedido unas horas antes.

"Donde están todos!" su cabeza escaneó el mar y la orilla, volteó frenéticamente pero solo encontró a Nami, desarreglada, sus ropas en harapos y con magulladuras por todos lados… pero ahí al menos estaba ella.

"No lo se Luffy"

Con una mirada seria, casi determinada, el capitán se puso de pie y se reconfortó al sentir que seguía –milagrosamente- portando el sombrero de paja, suspiró

"Por aquí cerca deben estar!" Y salió corriendo adentrándose hacia el bosque de palmeras que estaba más allá de la playa, al grito de "ZOROOOO! SANJI! USOPP, TODOS! DONDe eSTAN!"

"Luffy! Es imposible que estén en esa dirección" Comentó amargamente Nami, aún sentada en la arena y muy débil para hacer otra cosa. Pero claro, no se podía discutir con el capitán cuando se ponía en esos modos.

Luffy corrió de lado a lado, exploró parte del bosque, volvió a la orilla, exploró algo mas, regresó, corrió de punta a punta de la playa del pequeño islote – que por su tamaño era muy generoso nombrarlo como una isla- se trepó a unos peñascos para ver mejor y gritó a los cuatro vientos. Por supuesto, nadie le contestó.

Horas después volvió a la playa a rastras, lengua hacia afuera jadeando como perro y una mirada totalmente descorazonada.

"No encuentro a nadie" informó simplemente como si no fuera obvio.

Nami seguía allí donde la había dejado, sentada en la arena con la cabeza entre las piernas, la piel roja de la exposición al sol y de su cuerpo cubierto salitre.

"Oi Nami" dijo cuando ella no se dignó en contestar.

"Que vamos a hacer Luffy?" preguntó simplemente, su voz apenas un suspiro.

"Pues esperar a que vengan por nosotros Nami, que más, y ya salte del sol"

Sin decir más caminó hacia la palmera más próxima, se tumbó en la sombra con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se hecho a dar una siesta.

Nami suspiró y se levantó lentamente, apretando los dientes cuando una cortada en la planta del pie que se había hecho en el coral de la playa le envio un shock de dolor…

Que suponía que iban a hacer? ella tenía el log pose… aún si sus nakamas habían sobrevivido a la tormenta, aún si el Sunny seguía por ahí en al algún lado, aún a flote, como los iban a encontrar en el nuevo mundo?

….

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

Si les gustó, dejen un comentario porfas! No hay nada mas agradable para un autor que ver un review alert! Enserio!


End file.
